Level 4
| target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 3 | prevtype = Moves | next = 5 | nexttype = Moves }} }} The board will start off with a striped candy and wrapped candy adjacent to each other. It will also teach you the reward of combining these special candies. Difficulty *There is no difficulty in passing the level if you combine the striped candy with the wrapped candy. You will also get three stars combining those.Creating the combination automatically gives you 10,800 points.This level would be one of the few levels which have a difficulty rating of none. You will certainly complete this level if you play it properly (making the special candy combination). It may be failed if you do not make the combination and you fail to reach the target score. *The player is required to earn at least 300 points per move.4,500 points / 15 moves = 300 points per move Stars Strategy *Passing the level is absolutely guaranteed. Just combine the wrapped candy and the striped candy that are already given at the start. In fact, doing so will guarantee a three-star target score. *To get a higher score, combine as many striped candies with the wrapped candies, as well as colour bombs, as much as possible since the board is large (69 spaces). Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, given that you play on a large board, cascades will occur frequently. Furthermore, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives a special candy, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 400 points per move6,000 points / 15 moves = 400 points per move for two stars and at least 600 points per move9,000 points / 15 moves = 600 points per move for three stars. This is only needed if you do not want to combine the striped candy with the wrapped candy. *Combining the wrapped candy with the striped candy provided on the board will guarantee three stars easily. Even without the use of that combination, it is still quite easy to earn three stars, especially if you combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy. Trivia *This is one of the levels to have special candies on the start board without being enclosed in marmalade or liquorice locks. The other is level 7, and it reappears much later.Liquorice locks are unofficially introduced in level 25 and officially introduced in level 36. Marmalade is unofficially introduced in level 70, the mobile versions of levels 126 and 127, and officially introduced in level 186. *This design re-appears twice in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It appears in and . *This could be the 4th level to have a difficulty of "None", since playing this level as it is intended (Mixing a striped + wrapped) will grant a score greater than the 3-star target score. *This level used to have a harder version for a short time; you will not reach the target score upon mixing the striped candy with the wrapped candy. Being the fourth of the 5 tutorial levels, Sugar Crush activates automatically upon reaching the one-star target score. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Web= Level 4 Reality.png|Before the background was changed Reality level 4 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial |-| Mobile (new)= Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-34-16.png Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-29-49.png|Tutorial |-| Mobile (old)= Screenshot 2015-12-02-11-09-45.png|Old background and old colour scheme Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-22-09.png|Tutorial (old background) |-| Level icon= Level 4 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels